


A Different Kind of Perfection

by kingofanything



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance, god this is an old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofanything/pseuds/kingofanything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perfection comes in all different forms, even in a dorky, rubbery package.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Perfection

It was perfect. Everything was calm, quiet, peaceful, just perfect. It was one of the better days that the Grandline had to offer considering that the weather hadn't changed more than five times that day and a Marine ship hadn't been spotted since yesterday morning. The waves of the seas lapped gently against the hull of the ship causing the boat to waiver slightly on its path to an island yet to be seen.

Sanji was currently enjoying his sporadically placed free time leaning against the railing, smoking a finely rolled cigarette that he had purchased on the last island. He had his eyes closed and head tilted back towards the sun, enjoying the feeling of warmth that seeped into his pale skin. Yeah, this was per- "SAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNJJJJJJIIIIIIII!"

"Shit," Sanji mumbled and looked toward the smiling ball of excitement that was Luffy. "What the hell do you want?" he growled, already knowing that his answer probably had something to do with food.

Luffy quickly strode across the space that separated him from his favorite cook. The raven-haired captain then proceeded to invade the other man's personal space by leaning in and "whispering" overly loudly in Sanji's ear. "Hey Sanji, guess what?"

Sanji scowled and pushed Luffy's face as far away from him as his rubber neck would allow. "I swear on your life, if you say anything about being hungry I will make it my personal duty to kick you the fuck off this ship."

"Saaannnnnjjjjiiii~" he whined, flailing about. "That's not it." Luffy pulled his head out of Sanji's grasp and then proceeded to lean even closer to the cook's slightly red face.

"What the hell is it then?" he tilted his head away from his overly invasive captain, trying to hide the blush that tinged his cheeks.

"You just looked so cute and I had to come over here and tell you!" Luffy exclaimed loudly, as if it was the most painfully obvious thing in the world.

"H-huh?" Sanji said smartly. The cook was now on his toes, still leaning against the railing as Luffy moved uncomfortably close to his now beet read face.

"What's wrong Sanji? Do you have to go to the bathroom or something?" Luffy asked obliviously.

"No! I just- I just... DON'T SAY SHIT LIKE THAT! I'M NOT FUCKING CUTE!"

Luffy simply shook his head. He placed his hands on either side of the squeamish cook, effectively trapping him against the side of the ship. "Yes you are! You're like the cutest person I know! And you can cook too!"

Sanji's mouth fell open as he gaped in obvious shock at his moronic captain. "Wh- what? NO!" he yelled, pushing at the other man's chest to try and escape from the awkward closeness and the strange fluttering in his stomach that Luffy's words had caused. Sanji felt himself becoming unbalanced on his precarious perch but didn't actually take notice until it was too late. "Leave me alone you mor-AHHHhhh..." and with a less than manly yelp, he was suddenly falling.

The blond cook squeezed his eyes shut as he braced himself for the hard slap of the water that a fall from such a height would cause. But the stinging pain never came.

As Sanji neared the ocean's deep blue surface, a rubbery arm wound its way around the blonds' waist and stopped him just inches above the water. Luffy pulled Sanji up and away from the water and tossed him in the air, only to catch him, bridal style, just moments later.

Luffy looked at the frazzled package he now held tightly in his arms. "Are you okay?" he asked, worry evident in his voice. "Will you still be able to cook dinner?"

Sanji was now blushing heavily, heart still hammering quickly in his chest. "Of course I'm fine you idiot! Just put me down already!"

The raging blond was quickly placed on the ground, far from the railing that he had just feel off of. Sanji tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest as he was put on the ground and away from Luffy's warmth.

The feeling didn't last long however and Sanji was wrapped in one of Luffy's famous, rubbery, back breaking hugs.

"Luffy! Let me go dammit!" Sanji wiggled about in the rubber man's tight grip with no hope of escape.

"No! I have to make sure you're okay first so you can make me food!"

"GODDAMMIT LUFFY!"


End file.
